


right here, right now

by Namidatzu



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Strangers to Lovers, World Travel, side mochaeng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29430285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namidatzu/pseuds/Namidatzu
Summary: Dahyun breaks into a grin so wide that her cheeks start to hurt as she crashes back down onto the bed, her heart soaring at the thought of being able to see Mina again.It looks like she already knows where her next destination is going to be.or, how Dahyun and Mina meet by chance and how they grow to fall in love with each other as they travel throughout the world
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Comments: 6
Kudos: 137





	right here, right now

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! Here's a little something for all of you as a Valentine's gift, and I hope you guys enjoy! This idea came to me while I was listening to Mamamoo's Travel, and it just kind of unfolded the more I listened to it :D
> 
> Title of this fic also lifted from the song title, "Right Here, Right Now" from HSM3. By the way, the underlined words scattered throughout the fic contain the songs that inspired the scenes. I recommend giving them a listen while reading :D

[ _Alishan Township, Chiayi County, Taiwan_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9-qgBht_CgE)

~~~

Ever since her younger days, Dahyun has always loved the peace and tranquility that comes with nature.

Be it riding the waves in the deep blue sea, the breathtaking view of the snowy mountains from afar, or the cherry blossoms blooming in the spring, Dahyun falls in love all the same. So, when she found out that this destination was part of her itinerary and afterwards looked at photos online, it’s safe to say that she was thrilled.

But now that she’s here in the flesh and staring in awe at the numerous trees that surround her, Dahyun can say with absolute certainty that the pictures she saw don’t give any justice to what’s laid out before her. The various trees, differing in height and appearance, create an enclosure of a lush, vivid green that takes Dahyun’s breath away.

She doesn’t even notice that her feet are moving on their own to guide her higher up the stone steps, too enraptured by the stunning view and the chirping of the birds to take notice of anything else. What makes her pause eventually is the stunning scene of the sunlight breaking through the trees, which casts a shadow over the branches and the large trunks.

Dahyun fiddles with the settings on her camera before lifting it to her eyes, a smile tugging at her lips as she presses down on the shutter button.

With nothing but the gentle swaying of the branches and the crunch of the fallen leaves underneath her feet to echo in her ears, Dahyun feels as though she’s in an entirely different world. There are no noises from the city to be heard, which relaxes and gives Dahyun a sense of perfect calmness.

Dahyun couldn’t have asked for a better way to cap off her short vacation, and given the chance, she’d love to return here in the near future. Maybe with Momo and Chaeyoung next time, since they acted sulky when she told them she’d be going on a solo trip.

She chuckles and shakes her head fondly as she continues to trudge on, and after a few short breaks to drink in the view and take some more photos, Dahyun finally reaches the peak. There are a few other people there, too, either taking selfies or photos of each other and the view.

What Dahyun sees steals all the breath away from her lungs, and it’s well worth the ache in her legs from trekking for quite a while just to get here. Dahyun swears she falls head over heels in love right there and then.

The view is, for lack of better word, _spectacular,_ with the sea of clouds sprawling out and floating endlessly into the clear blue sky and far beyond the horizon that stretches on far ahead. Then, more than that, the sun peeks through the clouds and colors the sky with a deep gold that leaves Dahyun at a complete loss for words.

Eager to capture the view, Dahyun hurriedly fumbles for her camera and takes a series of shots from different angles while making good use of the natural lighting. Then, just as she lowers her camera, she hears a soft, gentle voice from behind her.

“Uhm, hello.”

Dahyun turns around and sees a woman around her age looking back at her. Or, well, _angel_ more like it, because _God_ she’s the most beautiful thing Dahyun has ever laid her eyes on. And that’s saying something, because Dahyun has seen her fair share of beautiful women in her line of work.

“Hi,” Dahyun greets back in English, smiling at the woman. “Can I help you?”

The woman is holding a phone, and Dahyun glances around to see if she has any companions approaching. None do, and Dahyun assumes that the woman must be alone like her.

“I- yes, I was wondering if I could ask you to take my photo?” The woman asks softly, her gaze flickering down to the camera in Dahyun’s hands.

“Sure,” Dahyun agrees, prompting the woman to lift her eyes to meet hers again. She holds out her hand, and the woman smiles as she slips her phone onto Dahyun’s palm. “You don’t mind if I try out the manual mode?”

“No, feel free to do whatever you like.”

Dahyun nods and swipes through the various settings until she’s content, then looks back up to find the woman watching her with a mix of curiosity and interest. Warmth spreads throughout Dahyun’s cheeks at the attention, which, again, is nothing new when it comes from someone pretty.

Momo and Chaeyoung would know, because they were there to witness her turn beet red and grasp at straws when she worked with _the_ Chou Tzuyu. That was _not_ one of Dahyun’s finest moments, and she’d rather not have it happen again.

“Could you move a little to the left?” Dahyun requests.

The woman nods and takes two steps to the left, then glances at Dahyun. “Is this okay?”

Just then, the sun glimpses over the clouds and shines down on the other woman, giving her an otherworldly glow that somehow makes her even _more_ beautiful than she already is, if possible.

Aphrodite, Dahyun thinks, has nothing on this beautiful stranger standing right in front of her.

“Perfect,” Dahyun manages to say as she holds the phone up.

Breath stuck in her throat, Dahyun watches the corners of the woman’s lips curve into a soft smile through the screen, her thumb moving on its own to tap the button just as the clouds part to let more of the sun’s golden rays shine through.

And by God she’s _beautiful_ with her dark, shoulder-length hair; soft, full lips curved in a lovely shape reminiscent of a heart; moles that dot her face like a constellation; and the prettiest smile Dahyun has ever seen on another person.

Needless to say, Dahyun is smitten and stricken dumb by the way the woman’s hair glows a deep reddish-orange color underneath the sunlight.

“Here,” Dahyun says as she returns the phone.

The woman’s eyes sparkle even brighter as she swipes through the photos Dahyun took. “These are gorgeous! You take really good pictures,” she compliments Dahyun.

_You’re gorgeous, too._

Thankfully, Dahyun manages to rein in her tongue from saying that out loud and instead shuffles her feet against the ground as she grins and says, “I’m glad you liked them.”

“Oh, but where are my manners? Would you like me to take your photos, too?”

Dahyun glances down at her camera, thinking of all the times Momo and Chaeyoung teased her for being meticulous and not letting anyone else lay even a single finger on it. But what the heck, right? It’d be nice if she had a few photos of herself, too—even if Chaeyoung and Momo would never let her live this down once they find out that she let a complete stranger handle it.

“Sure,” Dahyun accepts the offer and gives her camera to the woman. “Just push this button right here,” she says, as she lightly touches the shutter button.

The woman nods, and Dahyun then moves to take her place, reversing their positions. She isn’t going to lie, it feels a bit strange to be the one standing in front of the lens instead of behind it like she’s used to. Still, she smiles as best as she can and hopes it doesn’t come across as awkward, or worse, _nervous_.

“All done, I hope I didn’t butcher it,” the woman says with a light laugh as she returns Dahyun’s camera.

Dahyun chuckles and looks through the photos, impressed by what she sees. “You didn’t butcher it,” she tells the woman with a grin. “Far from it, actually. These are also really good, thank you.”

The woman flushes at the compliment, her soft-looking cheeks turning pink as she tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. If Dahyun could, she would have already taken a photo, but she finds herself unable to muster the courage to ask the woman for her permission.

So, yes, pretty women have a way of leaving her tongue-tied, and even more so when they’re blushing like that.

“Thank you, too. Then, I’ll go on ahead,” the woman says with a slight bow, and Dahyun feels a small twinge in her chest at the farewell.

Still, she smiles and answers, “Okay, take care.”

“You, too. Bye!”

And with that, the woman turns around and walks away, leaving Dahyun to watch until she disappears from view.

Regret fills Dahyun then, making her wish she at least had a photo of the woman to look back on for this trip.

* * *

[ _Siargao, Philippines_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jsdo5PtMrIs)

~~~

With her rented surfboard tucked underneath her arm, Dahyun closes her eyes and smiles, feeling the sea breeze whip against her face as she breathes in the balmy air. Then, she opens her eyes again, heart racing in excitement at the clear blue waters waiting for her to wade into.

Though unable to understand the locals’ language, Dahyun can feel their energy deep within her bones as she listens to them yell and laugh out of sheer exhilaration while they ride the waves on their surfboards.

She’s been to a lot of different beaches throughout her life, but this place is definitely up there in her list of favorites. The white sand and the countless, towering palm trees add a beautiful, unique touch that sets the place apart from the other beaches Dahyun has been to; but the icing on the cake has to be the warm friendliness and hospitality of the locals.

She did make sure to learn and remember a few words though, such as _masarap_ which means delicious, _maganda_ which means beautiful, and _salamat,_ meaning thank you. The bright smiles she gets in return every time she says these words makes Dahyun think that she made the right decision by choosing the Philippines to be her next destination.

Now, she’s able to see for herself that tourists definitely weren’t kidding when they said that this one of the places you absolutely _have_ to visit at least once. And with her love of the water and surfing, well, Dahyun is _thrilled_ beyond words with what she’s experienced thus far.

Then, unaware of the pair of curious eyes that gaze at her, Dahyun carries her surfboard by the nose and wades into the water until she finds a relatively large wave she wants to catch, then turns the board around so that it’s facing the shore. She then lies belly-down on the board and starts paddling forward with long strokes, her excitement growing when she glances behind her shoulder and sees the wave getting closer.

Soon, she feels the burst of momentum coming from the push of the waves, and she lets muscle memory take over as she jumps onto the board without needing to think about it. Dahyun exhales and grins at the successful attempt, exhilaration coursing through her veins as she allows the waves to carry her along.

The thrill she feels every time her feet land on the board is still the same as it was when she tried surfing for the first time, though the difference is she’s a lot more confident in her skills compared to how she was back then.

Crouching down a little lower, she dips her hand into the water and retracts it when she feels the wave start to die down. She jumps away from the board out of instinct and paddles back towards the shore. Once she’s back on solid ground, Dahyun peels her hair away from her face and takes a moment to catch up to her breath.

It’s then that a woman approaches her, surfboard in tow and clothes just as soaked as Dahyun’s is.

“That was some really good surfing,” the woman compliments her with a wide grin.

Dahyun grins in return. “Thanks! It feels really-“ she stops dead in her tracks at the sight of the woman, a strange sensation of familiarity crashing over her the moment their eyes lock.

It feels as if Dahyun has seen her somewhere before, though she can’t quite remember when or pinpoint _where_ exactly. The same look of recognition flashes across the woman’s face, and she’s also the first to blurt out, “Have we met before?” The moment the words leave the woman’s mouth, however, she turns beet red and hastily adds, “S-sorry, oh my God, I must sound like a creep,” with an embarrassed groan.

If not for how the woman looks as though she wishes the ground would swallow her up, Dahyun might have laughed or at least chuckled at how cute she is.

Dahyun facepalms herself internally for that one.

Great. Now _she’s_ the one who sounds like a creep.

“No, you’re good,” Dahyun is quick to reassure her, grinning for good measure. The woman relaxes a little, though her cheeks continue to burn red. It’s then that it hits Dahyun, and before she knows it, the question comes tumbling out of her mouth, “By any chance, do you mean in Taiwan?”

The woman’s eyes widen then, and if Dahyun listened hard enough, she might have heard the click of the pieces falling into place.

“In Alishan Park? Were you the one with the camera?” the woman rushes out, disbelief flooding her features.

“If you’re the one I offered to take photos of, then yeah, that’s me,” Dahyun answers, unsure how she manages to keep her voice steady when her heartbeat is racing out of control.

To think that they would meet again in another country—Dahyun is beginning to think that it isn’t a coincidence this time around.

“So, it _is_ you,” the woman says with a giggle. “I knew you looked familiar, but I didn’t want to just approach you and come across as some creepy stalker woman.”

This causes Dahyun to burst into laughter. “Well, don’t worry, you don’t come across as one,” she reassures the woman.

“That’s good then,” the woman says with a breath of relief. “Oh, I never got your name, did I?”

“Nope,” Dahyun pops out. “But it’s Dahyun, by the way.” She extends her hand, smiling warmly.

The woman smiles and grasps her hand, and Dahyun resists the urge to swallow upon feeling the smoothness of the other woman’s hand against hers. It’s a wonder lightning hasn’t come to strike Dahyun down, given the otherworldly aura the woman radiates.

“Mina,” the woman introduces herself, eyes gleaming golden underneath the sunlight.

_Mina._ Of course, only the most beautiful of names for the angel who could give Aphrodite a run for her money.

Dahyun shakes off the thought as she reluctantly withdraws her hand.

“It’s nice to meet you again, Mina,” Dahyun says with a broad grin, liking how Mina’s name sounds rolling off her tongue.

Mina giggles and tucks a wet strand of hair behind her ear. Dahyun wonders if it’s a habit of hers; and if it is, she thinks it’s adorable. “Nice to meet you again, too, Dahyun,” she echoes in a sweet tone.

And, _wow._ Dahyun loves the way her own name sounds falling from Mina’s lips, too.

“Where are you from, by the way? If you don’t mind me asking,” Mina asks curiously, breaking into Dahyun’s thoughts.

“Korea. Seoul, specifically,” Dahyun answers.

To Dahyun’s even bigger shock, Mina grins and starts to speak in perfect Korean, “Well, that’s nice to know.”

“I- you- are you from Korea, too?” Dahyun stammers out, in Korean this time.

“No.” Mina shakes her head and chuckles. “I’m from Japan. But I fly to Korea from time to time for work, so I decided it would be best to learn the language instead of relying on a translator.”

“Wow.” Dahyun whistles, impressed. “That’s amazing.”

Cheeks turning pink, Mina ducks her head and shyly says, “Thanks. It wasn’t easy, but I’m glad I managed.”

“Well, you managed really well. You sound like a native, to be honest.”

Mina laughs. “That’s very high praise, but thank you.”

Shifting her weight onto her right foot, Dahyun hugs her surfboard tighter to her side and clears her throat. The last time they talked, she just watched Mina walk away afterwards, but Dahyun doesn’t want to end things on that note again.

So, she musters the courage to ask, “Then uh, would you like to surf with me? To celebrate our second meeting?”

The way Mina’s eyes light up makes Dahyun glad she didn’t chicken out this time.

“I’d love to,” Mina agrees readily.

Heart fluttering and chest swelling with happiness, Dahyun gives herself a mental pat on the back for a job well done. And for not stuttering her way through their entire conversation.

Damn. Momo and Chaeyoung would be so proud of her for being able to keep her shit together in front of someone as ethereal as Mina.

*******

Dahyun has no idea how it’s possible, but Mina surfs with so much grace that flows in her limbs as she twists her body around to match the flow of the water. She even outshines the other surfers, her smile bright like the sun that shines overhead and striking a chord deep within Dahyun.

Dahyun’s heart starts to race again, but for entirely different reasons this time—mostly because of the way Mina’s eyes find hers the moment she steps foot onto the sand. Her short, dark hair sticks to the side of her face, and the droplets of water clinging to her skin cause Dahyun to swallow and suck in a breath.

Mina plops down next to Dahyun and leans back against her hands, their shoulders almost brushing at the proximity. Dahyun exhales and watches as Mina tucks her knees up to her chest and turns her head to glance at Dahyun. Her eyes crinkle into a smile along with the upturn of her lips when their gazes meet again, and Dahyun feels as though she just got caught under a spell.

She really has never seen anyone or anything more beautiful than this.

“That was fun,” Mina says with a happy sigh. “I love surfing.”

“It sure was,” Dahyun agrees. “You surf really well, by the way. One of the best I’ve ever seen.”

The tips of Mina’s ears turn pink at that. And really, Dahyun finds it too cute for her heart to handle.

“You’re really good, too, though,” Mina says in response, nudging their shoulders together. Dahyun’s breath hitches at the contact. “You looked like, I dunno, like you were one with the water.”

“Well, for the record, you did, too,” Dahyun returns with ease, then laughs when Mina whines. This earns her a small pout, making Dahyun melt inside. “I’m serious,” she insists, still laughing. “You moved so fluidly it’s insane.”

Mina giggles and playfully pushes at Dahyun’s shoulder, her fingertips lingering against Dahyun’s bicep for a split second longer before she lets her hand drop. If Dahyun didn’t know any better, she’d think that Mina was flirting with her.

Her stomach does a few somersaults at the thought. A pretty woman with the prettiest smile sitting and maybe-flirting with her on the beach far from home—Dahyun is a hundred-percent sure that nothing could ever top this.

“Fine,” Mina relents, pinky brushing against Dahyun’s on the sand. “I’ll give you this win if you manage to ride that wave over there,” she says, pointing towards a large wave in the distance.

Let it be said that Kim Dahyun never passes up on the chance to impress a pretty girl. With a smirk, she rises to her feet and brushes the sand off her clothes and legs before picking up her surfboard.

“You’ve got yourself a deal,” she tells Mina with full confidence.

*******

Unfortunately for Dahyun, she gets wiped out halfway through riding the wave, spluttering and coughing out water by the time she makes it back to shore.

“Ah, I was so close to riding it out,” Dahyun complains with a small groan of disappointment.

Mina giggles at her pout and pats her shoulder. “You still did amazing, though.”

“Thanks.” Dahyun chuckles, feeling her limbs start to weigh down on themselves. _Well, I’m definitely done for today,_ she thinks.

Mina seems to notice this, as she asks Dahyun, “Are you going to stop now?”

“Yeah. My body feels kind of heavy now, and I’ve got a flight to catch tomorrow so I’m going back to the hotel to rest and pack up.”

“Me, too. I’m going back to Japan tomorrow afternoon.”

Dahyun nods, accepting that this is going to be another farewell between her and Mina. Still, it doesn’t mean she doesn’t feel a slight pang in her chest at the thought.

She’d been too afraid to ask back in Taiwan, but now that Dahyun knows Mina’s name and they managed to hit it off, she’s reluctant to leave things with yet another goodbye and nothing more.

So, with her heart in her throat, Dahyun croaks out, “Would you mind taking a photo with me?”

To her delight, Mina giggles and shakes her head. “I definitely wouldn’t.”

Dahyun breaks into a broad grin and rushes to grab her phone, then opens the front camera. Mina tilts her head closer against Dahyun’s, their arms touching and smiles wide as they look into the camera and snap a few photos.

Satisfied and giddy over the development, Dahyun is about to slip her phone back into her bag when Mina asks, “Can you send them to me?”

“Sure!” Dahyun then sends the photos to Mina, thinking that that’s it.

Until Mina sucks in her cheeks and shyly asks, “If it’s okay, can I also tag you?”

Dahyun almost drops her phone in her shock, her head snapping towards Mina so fast she almost experiences whiplash. Did Mina just- or was that her ears playing tricks on her?

But at the hopeful shine in Mina’s eyes and her pink-dusted cheeks, Dahyun hurriedly scrambles out, “Yeah- no- I don’t mind.”

They then exchange usernames, with Dahyun unable to believe at the sudden turn of events when the notification saying that Mina is now following her pops up on her screen. She resists the urge to look at Mina’s profile and instead locks her phone, finding Mina’s beaming smile when she glances up again.

It’s official. Dahyun has a _major_ crush on Mina.

Mina then reaches out to squeeze Dahyun’s hand, sending sparks of electricity across her arm and rendering Dahyun speechless. “It was nice meeting you again, Dahyun. I hope we can see each other again soon.”

Dahyun swallows at the feeling of Mina’s thumb pressed against her knuckles, then musters a nod as she croaks out, “Yeah, me too.”

Mina’s eyes begin to sparkle then, the tiny pinpricks of light shining within reminding Dahyun of the sunlight breaking across the water’s surface.

The moment Mina eases her grasp, Dahyun swears to herself she would find a way to hold Mina’s hands again.

Even if she has to travel to the other side of the world to make it happen once more.

*******

Right after Dahyun finishes packing up her things, her phone pings with a notification alert. Butterflies erupt in her stomach when she sees that Mina has followed and tagged her in their photo with a caption that says:

**[penguminari]:** _with one of the best surfers ever :P @dubukim_

Dahyun laughs and shakes her head as she types out a comment.

**[dubukim]:** _says the one who looked so graceful lol_

Not more than a minute later, Dahyun receives a message from Mina, which causes her to break into a broad grin.

**[penguminari]:** _are u done packing? ^_^_

**[dubukim]:** _cute emoji! and yeah, I just finished, wbu? :D_

**[penguminari]:** _just finished, too! what r u up to?_

**[dubukim]:** _about to post our photos too hehe_

**[penguminari]:** _oh? what are you gonna caption it with?_

**[dubukim]:** _wait and find out :P_

Dahyun then exits the chat for a moment to post the photo of her and Mina with their arms slung over each other’s shoulders and grinning at the camera.

**[dubukim]:** _bet y’all can’t surf as gracefully as this swan can :P @penguminari_

She completely forgets about Momo and Chaeyoung while she uploads the photo, only remembering about them when her phone goes off with an alarming number of alerts.

**[momoring]:** _yah! dahyun-ah! who is that woman!?!?_

**[chaechaengie]:** _bro??? what happened to telling your best bud everything huh??_

**[momoring]:** _yah! don’t ignore us! kim dahyun!_

**[chaechaengie]:** _yo! is this finally it?? are u finally getting a gf???_

Dahyun playfully rolls her eyes at her friends’ uproar, but ultimately decides to ignore their messages to get more of a rise out of them. Instead, she chooses to continue where she and Mina left off.

**[penguminari]:** _you’re impossible! :))_

**[dubukim]:** _should i change my username to kimpossible then? XD_

**[penguminari]:** _oh my god! you’re a riot :))_

**[dubukim]:** _well, i like to try hahaha_

Just as she finishes sending the message, her screen lights up with a video call from Chaeyoung. They must have grown impatient of waiting for a response from her, making Dahyun huff out a laugh. Before she answers the call, however, she shoots Mina a quick message.

**[dubukim]:** _hey! sry i’ll be back with u in a sec. my friends are calling me_

**[penguminari]:** _sure! have fun talking with them!_

Dahyun highly doubts she would, knowing Momo and Chaeyoung would be sure to bombard her with questions but she keeps that to herself. With a deep breath, Dahyun closes her eyes and braces herself for the inevitable onslaught that would assault her once she hits the answer button.

Sure enough, the moment she does, Momo yells, _“Dahyun-ah! Who was that girl in your post!?”_

_“Yeah, Dubs! And what happened to our no secrets pact??”_ Chaeyoung cries out.

Dahyun flinches away from her phone at their loud voices and huffs, “Well, hello to you guys, too.”

_“Don’t ‘hello’ us! Explain yourself!”_ Momo exclaims, exasperated.

_“Yeah, bro!”_

Dahyun groans and rubs at her temple, taking a moment to collect herself before she lists off, “Her name’s Mina, I met her at the beach earlier, we talked a bit, went surfing, then talked again afterwards. There.”

Chaeyoung gives her a look of pure disbelief from the other side of the screen. Momo, on the other hand, raises an eyebrow, unamused.

_“You know it wouldn’t kill you to give us more details, right?”_ Chaeyoung asks, eyebrows furrowed.

Momo clicks her tongue and nods in agreement with Chaeyoung. _“Chaengie’s right, Dahyun-ah. You sounded so boring.”_

“Well, I’m sorry for wanting to answer all your questions right off the bat,” Dahyun deadpans. “Besides, there’s nothing _to_ tell. We did just meet, after all.”

_“Uh-huh,”_ Chaeyoung says, snorting. _“But you already posted a photo of just the two of you, and with a cute caption at that.”_

“Well, she posted first and I only responded to her own caption,” Dahyun retorts.

_“So, you flirted with her, then,”_ Momo says more than asks, causing Dahyun to let out another groan. She then turns to Chaeyoung and asks, _“Right, Chaeyoung-ah?”_

_“Yup,”_ Chaeyoung pops out. _“That’s definitely flirting.”_

“The two of you are impossible, did you know that?”

_“And you’re changing the topic,”_ Momo shoots back.

“You know what, fine? Mina’s gorgeous, and I like her because she’s cute and easy to talk to,” Dahyun relents, feeling her blood rush straight to her cheeks at the admission.

_Oh, God._ She can’t believe she actually said that out loud. Talk about embarrassing.

Then again, it _is_ the truth, because how could she _not_ like Mina with her pretty smile, soft yet bright giggles, and the cute blush that adorns her cheeks whenever she gets shy or embarrassed?

Dahyun would be a fool not to like Mina.

In her delight, Momo squeals and shakes Chaeyoung by the shoulders, going, _“Yah! Chaengie! Did you hear that?!”_

_”Yes! My bro’s finally getting a girlfriend!”_ Chaeyoung cheers and whoops as she pumps a fist in the air.

Dahyun rolls her eyes, though a fond smile plays at the corners of her lips. Sure, she might be shooting for the stars for thinking of the possibility that there could be something more between her and Mina, but she’ll never know unless she tries, right?

“Alright, I’m gonna go ahead now and get some rest. I’ll see you guys tomorrow,” Dahyun tells Momo and Chaeyoung.

_“Alright, Dubs! See ya tomorrow, love ya!”_ Chaeyoung says as she blows Dahyun a kiss.

_“Take care, Dahyun-ah! We’ll pick you up at the airport,”_ Momo adds, waving at Dahyun.

“Thanks, guys! Take care, too!”

Dahyun then ends the call and plops down on the bed, absentmindedly opening her chat thread with Mina. The latest message that greets her causes Dahyun to shoot back up from the bed, her heart thumping loudly against her chest as she reads it again and again.

**[penguminari]:** _by the way, if you don’t have another country planned out for your next trip, why not come over to japan? ;)_

Dahyun bursts out laughing at the flirty undertone in Mina’s message and she decides to play along, her thumbs moving on autopilot as she types out a response.

**[dubukim]:** _japan, huh? why, miss mina are you offering to be my tour guide?_

**[penguminari]:** _mmhmm_

**[dubukim]:** _better free your schedule then XD_

**[penguminari]:** _oh, don’t worry i will ;)_

Dahyun breaks into a grin so wide that her cheeks start to hurt as she crashes back down onto the bed, her heart soaring at the thought of being able to see Mina again.

It looks like she already knows where her next destination is going to be.

* * *

[ _Kobe, Japan_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D5P1R6CRsoM)

~~~

She and Mina have only grown closer since then, spending most nights on their phones throwing both small and important bits and pieces of their respective lives at each other. Dahyun told Mina about her job as a photographer, and she learns that Mina is a well-known ballerina and choreographer—which then explains how she moves with all the grace in the world.

Sometimes, they would even have video calls until late into the night and their eyelids are too heavy to keep the conversation going. Mina is a joy to talk with, Dahyun finds, and there’s nothing quite like the sight of Mina throwing her head back when she laughs out loud at a story Dahyun tells her.

And whenever Mina speaks, Dahyun swears she hears the voice of an angel and sees the eyes of one, too.

Momo and Chaeyoung called her whipped for traveling to Japan by herself just to see Mina again, and maybe she is.

Upon Mina’s insistence, however, Dahyun ends up staying at her family home instead of the hotel she booked prior to her flight. And though she doesn’t know how to speak a lick of Japanese, Mina’s brother and parents make her feel right at home. Apparently, Mina has already told them about her since coming home from their chance meeting in the Philippines, and Mina’s dad says something during breakfast that causes Mina to blush.

“He says you’re nice and you have good manners,” Mina whispers to Dahyun when she blinks in confusion. Then, she chews on her lower lip, blush darkening as she softly adds, “He also hopes the two of us would continue to be close with each other.”

It’s Dahyun’s turn to blush a scarlet red at that, a stuttered _arigatou gozaimasu_ tumbling past her lips as she bows her head towards Mina’s widely-grinning dad. Mina’s mom sends her a warm smile, the gentle crinkling of her eyes reminding Dahyun a lot of Mina.

After breakfast, Dahyun rushes to help wash the dishes, but Mina’s mom shakes her head and playfully shoos her away. Behind Dahyun, Mina giggles and puts on her jacket.

“Mom says she’ll take care of it, so we should go ahead,” Mina translates.

“I- but-“ Dahyun splutters, but her protests fall on deaf ears.

“She won’t cave, trust me,” Mina tells her with a giggle. “Let’s go, Dahyun-ah.”

Dahyun hesitates at first, but eventually relents when she feels Mina tug on the sleeve of her jacket to pull her along. Mina then guides her out of the house and into the garage, where she unlocks her car and opens the door to the passenger’s side for Dahyun.

“Very chivalrous, aren’t we?” Dahyun teases Mina with a laugh as she slips inside the car.

“Well, you are my guest so I’ll be taking care of you,” Mina answers, grinning.

Dahyun giggles. “Why, thank you.”

Mina then closes the door and heads over to the driver’s side. Once they’ve both settled down, Mina starts the engine and offers, “Why don’t you take charge of the music?”

“H-huh? But you’re the driver, so you should choose.”

“It’s fine, I promise. Besides, I want to hear what kind of music you listen to.”

“Okay, but don’t blame me if it isn’t to your liking,” Dahyun warns her.

Mina lets out a laugh and shakes her head as she watches Dahyun scroll through her playlists. After a few moments, Dahyun settles for her most recently made one and hits shuffle. An upbeat, catchy tune then starts playing as Mina backs out of the garage and into the road.

When Dahyun notices Mina drumming her fingers against the steering wheel in time with the beat, she breaks into a crooked grin and asks, “You like it?”

“I like it a lot,” Mina affirms, a smile quirking at her lips while she keeps her eyes on the road.

While Mina isn’t looking, Dahyun steals a glance at every now and then to admire the perfect slope of her nose, the soft, yet prominent line of her jaw, and the gentle flutter of her lashes whenever she blinks.

Aside from the music playing from the car’s speakers, they spend the ride in comfortable silence, with Dahyun alternating between looking out the window to watch the houses and buildings pass by in a blur, and glancing at Mina whose smile rarely leaves her lips.

Dahyun swears she falls a little more in love with Mina then.

*******

Almost an hour later, they arrive at a place Mina tells her is called Himeji, where Dahyun spots a large castle built like a fortress looming from afar. From what she can make out, the structure is erected with high walls and surrounded by trees that are in full bloom.

At the impressive sight laid out before her, Dahyun breathes out, “Wow,” in complete awe.

Mina chuckles at her wide-eyed gaze and says, “You visited at the best time. This place is the most beautiful when it’s spring.”

Dahyun turns her head towards Mina, a curious expression coloring her face as she asks, “Really? Why’s that?”

All she gets in response from Mina is a mysterious smile and a vague, “You’ll see when we get in.”

“You’re not going to lock me up in there or something, are you?” Dahyun jokes, causing Mina to burst out laughing.

“Only if you want me to,” Mina teases.

“Maybe next time, after I finish my bucket list of places I want to go to.”

“I’ll take note of that, then.”

They both erupt into a fit of giggles after that, and after they’ve sobered up, Mina unfastens her seatbelt and jogs over to the passenger’s side to open the door for Dahyun. To show her thanks, Dahyun gives Mina a light squeeze on the wrist; though, instead of letting go, she slides her hand down to hold Mina’s.

A faint blush dusts Mina’s cheeks at the gesture, but she doesn’t shake off Dahyun’s grasp and instead keeps it in place.

They exchange polite smiles and greetings with the other tourists loitering about the square as they walk towards the entrance, intertwined hands swinging back and forth between them along the way. Despite the spring weather only carrying a light breeze, Dahyun notices that Mina’s hand is a bit chilly to the touch, so she tightens her grasp a bit further to keep it warm.

But the moment they enter the castle grounds, Dahyun finally understands what Mina meant by it being beautiful in spring. Around the path leading towards the castle entrance, the cherry blossom trees stand proudly in full bloom, adding a picturesque contrast to the white-painted, six-story castle standing high above the ground.

Then, like a scene from a romance movie coming to life, the cherry pink petals that fall from the flowers scatter throughout in different directions and float towards the ground in slow motion.

At least, that’s what it looks like in Dahyun’s eyes.

“Whoa,” Dahyun says in a voice barely above whisper, as though afraid that she would break the spell if she were to speak any louder.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Mina murmurs, her gaze lingering mostly on Dahyun.

Caught speechless and at a complete loss for words, Dahyun can only nod and squeeze Mina’s hand.

“I feel like I’m in a dream,” Dahyun breathes out.

As if to reassure Dahyun that all this is real, Mina smiles and presses her thumb down on the back of Dahyun’s hand, then softly confesses, “That’s what I thought the first time I came here during spring, too.”

This draws Dahyun’s gaze towards Mina, her breath hitching when she finds Mina looking back at her with the softest of smiles and a touch of golden sunlight dancing within her dark eyes.

If Dahyun could freeze one moment in time and bottle it up, it would be this—Mina looking straight back at her with their fingers intertwined, the vibrant pink petals fluttering about with the help the pleasant spring breeze that blows past them.

Now, more than wanting to travel the world and see the sights by her lonesome, Dahyun thinks she would rather have Mina with her.

*******

Later that evening, as they’re lying stomach down on Dahyun’s bed inside the guest room, Mina props up her chin against her palm and asks Dahyun, “You told me earlier you have a bucket list of places you want to go to. Which ones are those?”

Dahyun pushes her tongue against her cheek and rolls over onto her back to stare at the ceiling, Mina falling quiet while she waits for her answer.

“Well, I’ve been wanting to see the Northern Lights, for one,” she says, craning her neck to the side so she can meet Mina’s searching gaze. The close proximity of their faces has Dahyun swallowing, though she can’t quite bring herself to look away just yet.

Mina doesn’t say a word and sidles closer to Dahyun, their knees brushing and the shine in her eyes reminiscent of the stars. Something about Mina pulls her in like gravity, and Dahyun is helpless but to succumb to its whim by wrapping her pinky around Mina’s.

“Where else?” Mina whispers. Dahyun feels her heart thud against her chest.

“There’s uh, there’s also Italy and Barcelona,” Dahyun ticks off one by one on her fingers. “Those are the ones at the top of my list.”

“Italy and Barcelona sound romantic,” Mina says with a hum. Dahyun’s heartbeat picks up when Mina smiles at her, the moles dotting her face clearer now that they’re a mere few inches away from each other. With a soft sigh, Mina closes her eyes and murmurs, “I’d love to go there, too.”

_Would you like to come with me?_

Dahyun doesn’t think she can ask Mina that, so she instead whispers, “Yeah.”

“Aren’t you going to ask me to come with you?”

Dahyun swears her heart almost leaps out of her throat then. She must be hearing things, because there’s no way Mina just asked her that, did she?

Except when Dahyun glances at Mina once more, she finds Mina looking back at her with an expectant sort of gaze, her lips pursed while she gauges Dahyun’s reaction. For a passing moment, Dahyun almost forgets how to breathe.

Because here’s Mina, asking Dahyun to ask her to come. It’s in her eyes; in the way she curls her pinky around Dahyun’s.

A beat of silence passes, until Dahyun musters the courage to quietly murmur, “Would you come with me, Mina?”

She gets her answer in the way Mina’s starry eyes shine brighter, and it’s sealed with the gentlest of kisses pressed against her cheek.

*******

They spend the rest of the evening and the ones that follow after that planning for their trip, giggling as they pick out which destinations to go while imagining themselves in those places.

It feels like a promise of something more, for something deeper to unfold between them.

And Dahyun is excited to find out what it means for her and Mina.

* * *

[ _Höfn_ _, Iceland_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=id4SwthNwLM)

~~~

It’s October when they go to Iceland to see the Northern Lights, with Dahyun immediately crashing onto one of the twin-sized beds of her and Mina’s shared hotel room the moment they step foot inside. Her entire body is weighed down by the exhaustion from the long flight, eyelids drooping and struggling to stay open as she groans into the pillows.

Mina, on the other hand, handles her own fatigue with more refinement than Dahyun does. Instead of dropping dead onto her own bed, she plops down on the edge and giggles at the sight of Dahyun lying face down and unmoving.

“We have some time before lunch, so you can go ahead and get some sleep,” Mina says.

Dahyun hums in response and moves to lie down properly, her voice groggy as she mumbles, “What about you?”

“I’ll just fix my things and take a nap after that.”

“Okay.” Dahyun yawns and throws the covers over herself, relaxing deeper into the sheets. “G’night, Minari.”

Mina breathes out a laugh and murmurs, “Sweet dreams, Dahyunnie…”

And with that, Dahyun is out like a light.

*******

It’s already past noon when Dahyun next opens her eyes, she’s greeted by the sight of Mina fast asleep on the other bed. Like her, Mina lies down on her side with one arm curled in front of her and knees slightly bent. Even in her sleep, Mina still manages to take Dahyun’s breath away with her beauty that never seems to fade.

Dahyun chuckles as she moves to sit on the edge of the bed, her fingers moving on their own to stretch forward and brush away the strands of hair that fall past Mina’s face. Just as she does, Mina lets out a soft sigh and whispers, “Dahyunnie…”

Upon hearing her name fall from Mina’s parted lips, Dahyun can’t help but smile, her heart swelling at the thought at the possibility of Mina dreaming of her even though they’re already together. Resting her palm against the curve of Mina’s cheek, Dahyun watches Mina sleep with a tender gaze, wondering how she was lucky enough to bump into her in Taiwan, and then again in the Philippines.

And now they’re traveling the world together, going to places they once only ever dreamed of seeing.

To Dahyun, it’s a dream come true, and Mina even more so.

When Mina finally stirs, Dahyun withdraws her hand and greets her in a murmur, “Hey there. Sleep well?”

With an adorable, sleepy smile, Mina nods and reaches out her hand. Dahyun doesn’t hesitate to take it, then takes one step further by lacing their fingers together.

“How long have you been awake?” Mina mumbles as Dahyun toys with her fingers.

“I just woke up, too.”

Mina hums in response, and Dahyun brings their intertwined hands to her lips so she can scatter light kisses around Mina’s knuckles. Then, she leans in to kiss Mina’s hair, causing Mina to blush and giggle shyly.

And God, how can you expect Dahyun not to fall deeper for her?

“Let’s get ready for lunch?” Dahyun asks.

“Mmkay,” Mina answers through a yawn. “Give me a sec and I’ll be right up.”

Dahyun nods and squeezes Mina’s hand. “Sure, take all the time that you need.”

*******

In less than thirty minutes, they finish freshening up and they’re out of the hotel, arms linked as they enter one of the restaurants famed for its delicious lobster. The waiter greets them with a warm smile and leads them to a table by the window, then leaves them with their menus.

Dahyun skims through the selection of food, peering at Mina from above the menu as she asks, “Do you want to order some salad to go with the lobster?”

“Sure,” Mina agrees. “If you want, we could also order the dessert in advance and ask them to serve it after we finish our meal.”

“Yeah, that works for me.”

They then call for the waiter and place their orders, and after he leaves them again, Mina asks Dahyun, “What made you want to see the Northern Lights?”

Dahyun taps her fingertips against the table, thinking of how Momo and Chaeyoung also went on a trip here in this very same town to see the Northern Lights a few years back. She remembers the two of them gushing over how beautiful Höfn was and how Dahyun would love this place since it’s located in the coast. More than that, however, they couldn’t stop talking about how beautiful the Northern Lights are even after they got home.

“My friends, Momo and Chaeyoung, went on a vacation here a few years ago and they showed me pictures when they got back to Korea. I was swamped with photoshoot schedules around that time, so I couldn’t go with them,” Dahyun explains with a slight chuckle. “I’ve actually been meaning to go sooner, but I could never find the right timing with how booked I was.”

Mina nods in understanding and glances out the window, with Dahyun following suit. After a moment of silence, Mina turns her attention back towards Dahyun and asks, “Do you regret not being able to go with them?”

“Honestly?” Dahyun pauses to flash Mina a faint smile before she continues, “Yeah, I regretted it at the time. It made me wish I didn’t accept so many schedules, but if we’re talking about right now-“ she reaches out to hold Mina’s hand on top of the table, her gaze steady as she finishes, “-then no, not anymore. I think this is the perfect time for me to be here, and I’m glad I could see it with you instead of by myself.”

Mina’s eyes flicker down to where Dahyun holds her hand, the corners of her lips pulling into an affectionate smile as she confesses, “I’m glad you’re the one I get to see it with, too, Dahyunnie.”

Dahyun finds herself smiling at the confession, her heart doing a happy dance in her chest knowing that the feeling is mutual between them.

A few minutes later, the waiter arrives with their orders, and Dahyun and Mina thank him as their food is placed in front of them. Dahyun whistles at the freshly-cooked lobster now sitting on the table, the shell colored a bright red and steam issuing from within.

“ _Itadakimasu,”_ Dahyun recites as she claps her hands together, causing Mina to burst into a fit of giggles.

“Well, it’s nice to hear you remembered what I taught you when you visited me in Japan,” Mina teases her.

Dahyun grins and throws Mina a wink. “Of course. I had the best Japanese tutor, after all.”

Mina playfully rolls her eyes. “Flattery will get you nowhere, Dahyun-ah,” she warns Dahyun.

“You sure about that? I mean, I’m pretty sure it got you to fly all the way here to Iceland with me,” Dahyun singsongs.

“I give up,” Mina says, sighing, though the fondness in her smile gives her away when Dahyun cracks the lobster open for her.

Dahyun’s eyes widen at the buttery flavor of the lobster meat that melts in her mouth. “Oh, wow, this is delicious!”

“It is,” Mina agrees as she takes another bite. “Mmm! I think this might be the best lobster I ever had.”

“Right?” Dahyun nods vigorously. When Mina starts to giggle, Dahyun tilts her head in confusion. “What? Why are you laughing?”

“You just- you have something on your mouth,” Mina says, still laughing.

“Wait, what? Where?” Dahyun dabs at the corner of her mouth, but Mina shakes her head and leans across the table.

Before Dahyun can react, Mina swipes her thumb against the lower right corner of Dahyun’s mouth and murmurs, “There, it’s gone now.”

Dahyun turns red and almost chokes on air as Mina pulls back and winks at her. She honest to goodness swears that Mina is going to be the death of her one of these days, and she won’t even see it coming.

But that would definitely be a way to go.

*******

After finishing and paying for their meal, Dahyun and Mina decide to go for a stroll to take in the sights. Momo and Chaeyoung were right when they said that Dahyun would love this place, what with it being surrounded by water and the charm it radiates.

She and Mina walk along the harbor at a leisurely pace, watching the yachts and small boats floating about the water a short distance away, pausing to take a few photos before resuming their stroll. The entire time, Mina keeps her arm looped around Dahyun’s, touching and stroking her forearm ever so often. At one point, Mina squeezes Dahyun’s bicep to catch her attention, then points at the steadily darkening sky.

Getting the message, Dahyun asks Mina, “Should we take it easy now?”

“I think it’s a good idea if we did so we won’t have to rush later on.”

“Okay. Here, let’s sit and wait,” Dahyun says, guiding Mina to sit down on the dock.

As the sky darkens further and the stars begin to appear, a burst of green starts to encompass the sky in a show of strong waves that spread and fluctuate throughout with a hint of red, violet, and white. Mina gasps in awe at the scene that unfolds overhead, with Dahyun sucking in a breath as she watches the colors dance in the sky.

“Oh my God, it’s _beautiful,_ ” Mina whispers, awestruck, as she clings on tighter to Dahyun. “Look at those colors… we have to take a picture!”

This snaps Dahyun out of her daze, and she hurriedly takes out her camera from her bag and points the lens at the sky. Afterwards, she tells Mina to stand up, and Dahyun feels the wind being knocked out of her lungs at the sight of Mina standing underneath the colorful display happening above them.

Dahyun thinks she’s captured her favorite photo then, and it’s one she’ll never forget for as long as she lives.

And it’s underneath the dancing of those lights where their foreheads touch for the first time, with Mina’s arms wrapped around her neck while Dahyun watches the reflection of the color-filled sky dance across Mina’s face.

And Dahyun falls faster.

* * *

[ _Capri Island, Italy_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ILfZhLQeJlc)

~~~

The island of Capri, with its jagged boulders that tower beyond the coast, flat-topped structures that are scattered throughout the island from high to low, and its glorious, never-ending blue seascape is a place Dahyun can’t stop herself from falling in love with.

It’s also then that her and Mina’s relationship shift and deepen into something more.

On the last day of their trip, Dahyun opens the curtains of their hotel room to admire the way the sunlight glints against the ocean. She runs a hand through her hair, committing the view to memory even though she already has numerous photos saved in her camera to help her remember.

Not much later on, Mina joins her, arms wrapping around Dahyun’s front to hug her. Dahyun smiles at the feeling of Mina’s body pressed against hers from behind, and in a low voice, she greets Mina, “Hey.”

“Mmm,” Mina hums and buries her face into the back of Dahyun’s neck, hand slipping underneath Dahyun’s shirt to savor in the warmth radiating off her skin. She then releases a content sigh and snuggles closer to Dahyun.

With a quiet chuckle, Dahyun turns around to give Mina a proper embrace, warmth flooding her at the way Mina’s head finds its way home to her chest. Her lips then find the crown of Mina’s head, causing Mina to giggle and hug her tighter.

As she slides her arms down to hold Mina’s waist, Mina tucks her chin against Dahyun’s chest to gaze up at her, eyes sleep-soft and a lazy smile playing at her lips. Unable to fight it any longer, Dahyun leans in to kiss Mina’s forehead, earning her a pleased noise and a quick peck against the underside of her jaw.

“Ready to cap off our trip?” Dahyun murmurs, tucking a strand of hair behind Mina’s ear.

Mina withdraws her hand from underneath Dahyun’s shirt to cup her cheek and nods. “Just five minutes more.”

Dahyun dips her head to kiss Mina’s nose and whispers, “Okay.”

*******

After a light breakfast later that morning, Dahyun and Mina head towards the place leading to the Blue Grotto, where they sit together on one of the small rowboats along with the oarsman. The oarsman flashes them a bright smile as they settle in, the water gently slapping the sides of the boat as they row away from the docks and further out.

They enjoy the pleasant breeze and the reflection of the sky in the waters surface in comfortable silence, fingers linked above Dahyun’s knee. In a few moments, they begin to approach a cavern where they’re told to lie flat to avoid hurting themselves.

Dahyun guides Mina to lie down, earning her a kiss of thanks on the cheek. They stare up at the rocky ceiling of the entrance, and soon emerge to a world of blue.

“You can sit up now,” the oarsman tells them in a thickly-accented voice, and Dahyun and Mina follow him.

What greets them steals their breath away—the entire cave is shrouded in a deep, endless blue; the shadows dancing and flickering across the ripples in the water, and the jagged, rocky ceiling. Dahyun and Mina don’t dare blink, not wanting to miss even a single second of it.

“It’s magical, isn’t it?” the oarsman asks them with a grin.

Dahyun glances at Mina, watching the blue shadows flicker across her face as she answers, “Yeah, it is.”

And even though their surroundings are painted a vivid blue, there’s no mistaking the soft blush that creeps across Mina’s cheeks as Dahyun says this.

“Ah, young love,” the oarsman sings, one hand clutched to his chest while he holds the oars with the other. “May it continue to blossom beautifully.”

As Dahyun watches Mina’s cheeks bloom a rosy red, she, too, hopes deep within her heart that it does.

*******

“You were so cheesy earlier,” Mina complains to Dahyun as they sit together the Piazzetta later that afternoon, her ears pink. Around them, people sit by their respective tables scattered throughout the plaza, either eating or simply having a nice chat.

“What?” Dahyun says, incredulous. “I was just telling the truth.”

Mina doesn’t grace Dahyun with an answer, and instead huffs and twirls some spaghetti around her fork. Dahyun laughs and shakes her head, following Mina’s lead. They’re currently sharing a large plate of red sauce pasta, making Dahyun think of that one scene in _The Lady and the Tramp._

Then, as luck would have it, she and Mina end up chewing on the same strand of pasta. Dahyun smirks and wriggles her eyebrows, but Mina is quick to snap it with her teeth before Dahyun can act any further.

“Wha- hey! That’s unfair,” Dahyun complains to a loudly-giggling Mina.

Mina winks and blows her a kiss, but Dahyun refuses to back down. So, she leans across the table to leave a kiss against the corner of Mina’s mouth, which then causes Mina to turn scarlet.

Then, to Mina’s further embarrassment, a little girl squeals and points at them while tugging on her mother’s skirt.

“Momma, look! They’re so cute!” the little girl exclaims.

Mina whines and buries her face into her hands while Dahyun grins in triumph.

“You’re cute when you get embarrassed, did you know that?” Dahyun laughingly tells Mina. When Mina still doesn’t acknowledge her, Dahyun adds, “Aw, Minari, don’t be like that. You were so clingy back at the hotel earlier this morning, too.”

To Dahyun’s chagrin, what she gets in return for this is a kick on the shin underneath the table. Then, with her cheeks puffed out, Mina mutters something indecipherable under her breath.

Dahyun doesn’t dare ask for fear that Mina might kick her other leg.

*******

Later that afternoon before dusk can begin to settle in, Dahyun and Mina climb make their way towards one edge of the island where a red-painted lighthouse stands looking out into the ocean. It’s as if the universe has done something to ward off other people from visiting, as the only people to enter the lighthouse are the two of them.

Well, Dahyun isn’t complaining. As selfish as it might sound, she doesn’t want anyone else intruding in on a special moment between her and Mina.

Together, they climb up the narrow steps leading to the very top, the breeze turning out colder now that it’s heading into the evening. Dahyun notices the shiver that courses through Mina at the chilly wind, and she shrugs off her jacket to put it on Mina’s shoulders.

Mina flashes Dahyun a grateful smile and wraps the jacket tighter around herself. There, they stand together in silence, leaning forward against the railings as they stare out into the horizon.

Not long after, the sun starts to sink below the horizon, bathing the sky in a deep, reddish-orange glow that reflects across the water’s surface. It’s both calming and wistful, in a way, how the sun disappears from view to signal the end of another day and usher in the night.

Beside her, Mina shifts closer until she’s leaning against Dahyun’s side. Dahyun instinctively wraps an arm around Mina’s shoulder to pull her close, watching the lapping of the waves in the distance.

It’s Mina who breaks the silence first, her voice a soft murmur as she confesses, “I’ve never felt this way before.”

Dahyun turns her head to glance at Mina and breathes out, “Like what?”

Mina bites down on the inside of her cheek, fingertips grazing the inside of Dahyun’s wrist. “Scared,” she whispers. Dahyun’s chest twinges.

“Scared of what?” Dahyun asks through the lump in her throat.

“Of falling.”

All it takes is one look into Mina’s eyes, and Dahyun knows that she isn’t talking about falling off the edge of the railings.

“Do I scare you?” Dahyun whispers.

“You don’t.” Mina inches closer, and closer, and closer, until Dahyun can feel their breaths start to mingle. “And that’s the scary part.”

“Then what if I told you that I started falling for you some time ago?”

Mina swallows, her breath hitching as she pulls away a little. But Dahyun closes the gap again, their noses beginning to brush from how close their faces are.

“Since when?” Mina exhales, hands coming to rest on the back of Dahyun’s neck.

Dahyun smiles and pulls Mina closer by the waist. “Since you practically begged me to ask you to come with me.”

Mina snorts and playfully rolls her eyes. “That’s really the narrative you’ve decided on, huh?”

“Yup,” Dahyun pops out, grinning crookedly. “Though for the record, you didn’t have to do that.”

“Are you sure about that?” Mina retorts. “Because it sure looked like you were hesitating back then.”

“Okay, maybe I was a _little_ afraid,” Dahyun says, shrugging.

“Then don’t be,” Mina mumbles, her lips now ghosting Dahyun’s. “Because you’re the only one I want to be with right now. Or wherever it is we’re going next.”

“I know,” Dahyun murmurs, their cheeks brushing. “Because you’re mine, too.”

Their lips then finally meet, chasing each other without pause until they’re locked in a deep kiss with the stars shining brightly in the heavens above.

And when Mina giggles against her lips, Dahyun feels like she can soar right into the clouds.

*******

They fall asleep in the same bed that night, with Dahyun’s arms wrapped securely around Mina to hold her close and without ever letting go.

* * *

[ _Barcelona, Spain_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OVO4LhrOFiY)

~~~

With their respective lives and jobs waiting for them back home, Barcelona becomes their last travel stop. Dahyun thinks that it’s fitting, especially with the street performers strumming and plucking at their guitars while singing love songs to couples that pass by on the cobbled streets.

The weather is perfect, too, and so is Mina whose arm is looped around hers as they stroll along the streets and admire the olden architecture. It gives Dahyun the feeling that they’ve gone back in time, and it only intensifies when they’re met face-to-face with the Sagrada Familia.

Dahyun has seen pictures and heard of the structure quite a few times in her life, but now that she’s seeing it in person, it’s a lot grander and more majestic than what she first thought it to be. The towering spires and intricate details have Dahyun staring in awe, but the sound of someone calling out to her breaks her out of her spell.

She blinks in confusion, until Mina tugs on her hand and nods towards a group of three men with their guitars smiling widely at them.

“You two,” the one in front says, clearly referring to them, “are you a couple?”

Dahyun and Mina glance at each other, matching blushes on their faces as they nod.

“Very good! We’ll play and you dance,” the man declares.

Both Mina and Dahyun’s eyes go wide, not having expected this sudden turn of events.

“I- but- I don’t-“ Dahyun stammers, though she never manages to finish her sentence in her shock.

Mina, on the other hand, doesn’t protest and instead guides Dahyun’s hand to her waist. Dahyun’s jaw drops.

“M-Minari?”

“We haven’t danced together yet,” Mina mumbles, her gaze wide and pleading. “Please, Dahyunnie? This place is beautiful, and I’d love it if we can have our first dance here.”

And ah, dammit. How can Dahyun say no now?

“A-alright,” Dahyun relents, and though she can’t say she’s much of a dancer, the way Mina’s entire face lights up is well worth it.

Then, as if the series of surprises so far weren’t enough, the three-man band plays an upbeat song that Dahyun was definitely _not_ ready for. But Mina doesn’t seem the least bit fazed, giddy giggles falling past her lips as she performs a series of steps that causes Dahyun’s head to spin.

She’d completely forgotten that Mina is a dancer by profession, so _of course_ she would know what kind of dance suits the song being played. Dahyun, on the other hand, isn’t as fortunate, so she’s stuck standing there while Mina sashays and swings her hips with ease.

“Come on, Dahyun-ah,” Mina coaxes, nudging her foot against Dahyun’s. “Just follow my lead.”

Dahyun gulps and questions her life decisions for a moment while she clumsily tries to copy Mina’s movements. It doesn’t help that the way Mina sways her hips is highly distracting, but Mina seems to be having the time of her life so Dahyun guesses that’s all that really matters.

Eventually, the song shifts into something more mellow, much to Dahyun’s relief.

So, there they are, with Dahyun holding Mina close by the waist while Mina’s arms are wrapped around her neck, swaying together while the three-man band plays what Dahyun assumes is a classic Spanish love song. She’s explored and listened to enough music to be able to discern the unique way the Spanish people arrange their songs, and Dahyun admits it’s a perfect touch even though she feels her dancing is awkward.

But Mina doesn’t let her keep feeling that way, her smile soft and adoring as she toys with the hairs on the back of Dahyun’s neck and murmurs, “It’s okay, Dahyun-ah. It’s just me.”

Dahyun nods and releases a steady exhale, her eyes finding Mina’s to tether herself back to the ground. “Are you having fun?” she asks Mina, unmindful of the admiring stares of the people that pass by them.

With a loving look in her eyes and the prettiest smile gracing her lips, Mina touches their foreheads together and softly says, “I always do when I’m with you.”

The song then comes to an end, and the band and the small crowd that had gathered around them erupt into applause. Dahyun lets out an embarrassed laugh while Mina smiles shyly, fingers twining as they bow down.

Dahyun truly couldn’t have asked for a better place or time to share her first dance with Mina.

*******

[They](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o_bIMTtl8X8) go back to their hotel later that evening to change clothes for dinner, and nothing in the world could have prepared Dahyun for when she turns around and finds Mina in a red, knee-length dress that flows down at the skirt and accentuates her slim figure.

Dahyun has to pause from buttoning up her dress shirt to drink Mina in, a barely audible, “Wow,” slipping past her lips in her daze. Mina ducks her head to hide her pleased smile and tucks a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Say that to yourself,” Mina says with a soft laugh as she saunters over to Dahyun, resting her hands above her chest. She then bites her lip and finishes buttoning Dahyun’s shirt, giggling when Dahyun dips her head to kiss her. But when Dahyun tries to deepen it, Mina pulls back and holds her in place by grasping at her shoulders.

“What?” Dahyun says in a low voice, her hand sliding down to Mina’s lower back.

Eyes glinting with amusement, Mina points out, “We won’t be able to have dinner out if I don’t stop you.”

“We can just order in,” Dahyun reasons out. “The hotel food is pretty good, too.”

“You’re being unreasonable,” Mina teases, though she doesn’t stop Dahyun’s hands from roaming across her sides.

“Do you want me to stop?” Dahyun murmurs, because she needs to know if Mina wants this. Wants _her._ And if Mina doesn’t, then Dahyun would respect her wishes and back off.

But then Mina looks at her with an intensity that sends shivers down Dahyun’s spine. “What if I don’t?”

Dahyun grins and leans in again to kiss Mina deeply, never breaking away even as Mina begins to unbutton her shirt.

*******

(She maps out every inch of Mina’s bare skin with her lips and the tips of her fingers, traveling from one spot to the next without pause. Tonight, Mina is the world Dahyun wants to explore, and the love shining in her eyes is undoubtedly a lot more beautiful and breathtaking than all the sights they’ve seen together.

And Dahyun finds her home in the way Mina smiles at her with all the love the world has to offer.)

*******

Later that night, as Mina lays her head on Dahyun’s chest to listen to her heartbeat, she asks, “Where do you want to go next?”

Dahyun smiles and brushes her lips along the crown of Mina’s head. “Just here.”

Mina tilts her head to glance at Dahyun, her eyes shining as she touches Dahyun’s face and says, “Me, too.”

Dahyun’s eyes flutter to a shut at the touch, and she silently thanks her lucky stars all over again for allowing her and Mina find their way to each other.

* * *

(A few years down the road, Dahyun’s world shifts from one and into two, and it comes in the form of Mina cradling their son in her loving arms.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone for reading! I hope you guys liked this not so little surprise of mine, and I'd be very happy to read your thoughts down below! 
> 
> Also, you guys can find me on twitter: [@minaridubu ](https://twitter.com/minaridubu):D


End file.
